


Relationships Take Work

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt; Sam, Dean, and Castiel go to the bar.</p><p>Dean and Cass been fighting because of Cass choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships Take Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I thought of.
> 
> Give it a read. :)

“Cas you can’t just go charging in there. You’re not an angel anymore!”

“Don’t you think I don’t know that?!? I was there Dean, I was the one falling.”

“Well if you so called knew then why did you go charging in there?! Are you stupid?? You could have gotten killed, what am I supposed to do then!?”

“I’m **so** sorry  Dean, I was only, oh you know, trying to save the girls life!”

Sam watched this go on while sitting in the back seat of the Impala, on the way to the bar after a vampire hunt.

“Well you need to watch out for yourself too man! I can’t always be protecting your ass! It’s one thing to save the girl when you have a plan but it’s another thing to save a girl going in there halfcocked!”

“Guys,” Sam tried to intervene but they were having none of it; continuing fighting.

“It’s not like you don’t ever charge into a fight Dean.”

“Well-“Dean tried to argue but couldn’t come up with anything, huffing he kept driving to the bar. When they got to the bar Dean told Sam and Castiel to find a booth, he’ll get the drinks.

When Dean came back with drinks everything was tense between the two; Sam swore he could cut it with the knife he kept on himself.

After a while Sam couldn’t take the brooding so he decided to excuse himself, “I’m just-uh gonna go to the restroom.” He quickly got up and left Dean and Cass alone.

Dean excused himself to go get more drinks, leaving Cas alone.

When Dean turned around with the drinks he noticed Cass gone from the table. Looking around he saw Cass being dragged outside by a burly man by his arm. Dean slammed the drinks down and ran after them.

Outside, he saw the man and Cas go around the side of the building, leading to an ally.

When Dean turned the corner he saw Cas forced up against the wall, looking scared, being forcefully kissed by the man.

Dean saw red.

He stalked up to the man, who didn’t notice him.

“You better get your nasty grubby hands and lips off him or so help me.”

The man unattached his lips from Castiel’s, turning around, “Piss off, this here ain’t got nothing to do with you.” The man turned back around just about to attach his lips to Cas’s neck.

“You see, I think it does have something to do with me, when that guy there your kissing is mine.”

The man stopped what he was doing, letting Cass go, turns around facing Dean. Not fully turned around he gets punched in the face, stumbling, the man looks fully at Dean. “You sure got a pretty boy toy here,” he says wickedly.

Dean lunges for the man, knocking him against the wall, slamming his fists in the guy’s face. The guy doesn’t even have a chance to get a punch in.

Cass, pulling Dean away, “Enough Dean. Dean! Enough!”

Turning towards Cass, the man sulking down to the floor unconscious, Dean takes his face in his hands; kissing Cass roughly. “Baby I’m sorry about what I said; I know you just wanted to save the girl. I shouldn’t have yelled but I just get so scared, you can’t heal yourself now; you’re vulnerable, human, like the rest of us. I just want you safe.”

Cass smiles, kissing Dean, “It’s okay. I should have waited for the plan before charging in there.”

At that moment Sam comes running out of the bar, standing in the entry of the ally.

“That’s where you guys went! I came out of the restroom and you guys were gone.” Sam said walking up to them, looking down at the unconscious man, “Do I want to know?”

“Nah not really,” Dean replies, interlacing his and Cass’s hands.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Comments and Reviews are welcome!!
> 
> Check out my other works!


End file.
